The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gaura plant, botanically of hybrid origin and known as Gaura lindheimeri ‘URIBLBP’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘URIBLBP’.
The new invention arose from an ongoing controlled breeding program in Icheon-si, Korea. The objective of the breeding program is to develop cultivars of Gaura with unique flower colors and dwarf plant habit.
The new cultivar arose as a mutation using gamma radiation of un-rooted cuttings of Gaura ‘Baby Butterfly Pearl’ (not patented) in 2011. ‘URIBLBP’ was selected in June of 2011 as a single unique plant.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings by the Inventor in Icheon-si, Korea in 2012. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.